


At The Dawn of Day.

by Aldyce



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Immortal Magnus, M/M, Post 3x22, Sunrises, Week 3 : Abstract Reverie, mortal Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 11:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldyce/pseuds/Aldyce
Summary: "Death is not extinguishing the light; it is only putting it out lamp because the dawn has come."Rabindranath TagoreAfter the joys and pains of his long life, Magnus takes some time to watch the sun rise and to remember those he loves.





	At The Dawn of Day.

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Painting: "Abstract Reverie" by Magdalena Morey.

Magnus has lived a long and full life.  
He had fought his wars, seen birth and death. He had lost and he had loved.  
He married the love of his life, watched their children grow up and watched his husband grow old.  
He stayed unchanged in the face of time.  
He suffered loss.

Magnus had been an important man, he had helped many and ruffled a few feathers. Now he watched as his sons did exactly that.  
He had succeeded. He had achieved all his goals and now it was time to rest. He was tired after so many years of noise and chaos. He just wanted to enjoy the quiet for a couple years.

And so he left. He knew the Shadow World would be just fine. He and his Alexander had raised Max and Rafael to be good men and strong leaders. 

He left New York. It hadn’t been his home in years. Not since that day.  
Buying a small cottage in a tiny fishing village on some English coast he was finally at peace.  
The cold grey water, rainy skies and rocky beaches may have been ugly to anyone else but Magnus knew.  
He saw the hidden beauty.

Waking every morning before dawn he walked down to the beach and watched. He watched as the sun peeked over the horizon and for a minute bathed the world in it’s golden light.  
In that instant the grey beach exploded into a celebration of light and color.  
Blue, purple, yellow, green, red, the gold of the sun. Magnus was faced with a canopy of pure beauty.  
Gone was the grey of his life, the world was ablaze once again.  
He could feel the ghost of a hand against his cheek. The shadow of a smile in the waves.  
His Alexander was back right by his side where he had always been.  
In that moment, as the sun rose on a new day, time stopped and Magnus was once again reunited with his love.  
The sun continued his path into the sky, the moment passed. The light overpowering the colors of dawn and Magnus had to say goodbye for a another day.  
No matter how grey the world became, in that instant, his Alexander was by his side once again and that was enough for Magnus.


End file.
